The Butterfly Effect
by EllieIsOdd
Summary: The leaf has fallen onto the pond. Ripples travel all throughout the water. It is time to enter the ripple where there was not such bitterness between siblings. Scourge was the villain that died, Tiny was the cat given another chance.


Tiny pulled back suddenly, his fur fluffed as he heard his mother calling him. Shaking his head, scolding himself of ever thinking to leave his home, he ran back to the where his mother was.

"There you are, I was worried." Quince gave her son a affectionate lick on the head, calling to her other children they were heading back into the house, and quietly, Tiny followed.

* * *

"Tiny! Here boy!" The black cat's ear flicked toward where one of his house folk called, and he gave a long, wide yawn, stretching before jumping down from the fence where he had sat, and padded to the strange door entrance, his tail held high.

The tom excitedly smiled as he smelled the food, and made happy mrrow's as he weaved and pressed himself against their legs, following them eagerly as they took him past to where he ate, which he found odd, but did not question the motive of his owners.

They stopped near a short, wall thing. As Tiny sniffed it, he saw holes and other things, and he blinked, remembering this is how his owners introduced him to the dog, Pepper.

The question that lingered though was...Who am I going to meet this time?

As he thought this, he saw his other owner-the young adult female-holding a fluffy she-cat, white patches shaped almost like clouds, with nervous green eyes.

He curiously sniffed, the sweet, and forest scent surrounding the strange cat, and he looked at her curiously.

The female lowly set down the gray and white she-cat, soothingly petting her back as she nudged her forward slightly, close to Tiny who stared at her curiously, trying to appear none hostile.

"H-hello." She greeted, dipping her head, her one gray and one white ear flat on her head.

"You smell like the forest." He noted out loud, she-cat flinching.

"I have been lost for awhile, but your Twolegs were kind and brought me here. Now, who are you?"

Tiny's eyes widened in surprise, obviously startled from her courage, before he smiled.

"I'm Tiny, you?" He asked, in which her slightly bristling fur laid flat, a sorta relief flooding her eyes.

"I'm, well, was, Violet, but your Twolegs gave me the name Cloud." She meowed, blinking her bright eyes.

Before he could respond, her felt his male owner picked up, and watched as the female detached the strange wall, letting Cloud go through, her almost pure white tail rising, her fur looking as silky as the curtains.

He let out a audible purr, smiling at her, who offered a kind smile back along with her own purr, and his owner that held him hesitantly set him down.

For the rest of the day, Cloud and Tiny spend their time talking, playing, and having fun. He had never have a better friend.

* * *

"There you are Tiny!" Said tom turned around, blinking with a hidden affection in his pale blue eyes.

"I was looking for you everywhere!" Cloud huffed, bunching up her haunches before leaping onto the fence, scrabbling slightly at the rocky surface, before smoothing out her ruffled fur, situating herself next to Tiny, who chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He lightly touched her shoulder with his nose, before turning to the sun that was slowly climbing down from its rest, making the entire place around them glow with a light pink.

"Its beautiful, no wonder you come here to think." She mewed, closing her eyes as she allowed a breeze to gently blow her feathery fur, her silver whiskers twitching.

The almost entirely black tom felt the feelings he had been harboring grow even more as he looked at her, how the pink and orange falling sun made her white patches be tinted with the same colors, her peaceful face. He truly did love her.

Tiny lightly extended his left-and only white-paw, brushing her side, and her green eyes opened, meeting his with curiosity.

"What is it?" That question made him shiver, was he truly ready to be able to tell her the feelings he had held for her?

"C-cloud," he started, looking to the horizon, his ear tips hot as he uncomfortably shifted.

He was very aware of those lovely green eyes on him, and took a breath, inwardly encouraging himself.

"I have...always enjoyed being around you, to be the one to make you laugh and smile when you feel down, and to share so many memories with you. I am grateful for you being my friend more then you know... ... but its not enough." The black tom felt her confusion, as to where all of this was coming from, and what he was about to say.

Finally, the nervous tom turned to her, his blue eyes looking into the infinite pools of her green ones.

"Cloud, what I am trying to say is that I love you. I want to be your mate. Father your kits. Help you teach them. And to one day die by your side. I have kept these feelings away for awhile since I was scared to ask, b-but thats beside the point. I do love you Cloudy, and I have felt for you more then a friend should the day you had talked about leaving." Those were the most difficult words he would ever have to say. But he done it. And he meant it.

Cloud seemed to be shock, as if remembering the fateful day...

* * *

 _Tiny stirred as he felt a lost of heat, and his eyes snapped open when he realized Cloud was gone._

 _Startled, the smaller tom jumped to his paws, wildly looking around, his fur fluffed up with alarm. She would always tell him if she must go to the litter, or was thirsty or hungry._

 _Disturbed by the unusual behavior, he quietly made his way to the garden door, slipping out, seeing the old black and white dog Pepper resting in her red and white dog house, her long paws crossed._

 _He streaked towards her, worry fueling his actions as he nosed her head gently._

 _The dog dark, small, berry shaped eyes opened, and she seemed to want to growl, before noticing the small house-cat before her._

 _"I'm sorry Pepper, but have you seen Cloud?" He asked her, having to use strange growls and grunts, having come accustomed to dog speech._

 _The old dog shook her head. No._

 _Alarm shooting through his veins, he rushed over to the front, thrusting his way through the bushes, branches and thorns snagging his fur, but as soon as he was out, his eyes went as big as the moon._

 _"Cloud!" The startled cat spun around, her usually long, and groomed fur was fluffed up and ruffled._

 _"T-tiny.." She mewed, a sudden harsh look coming across her face. "What are you doing out here? You need to stay with your house folk!" She hissed, her ears flat against her skull._

 _"What are you doing? You are suppose to stay with me!" He angrily responded, stalking over to her, and for once, didn't appear small._

 _"No! My other owners need me more! M-my mate! Oh, Tiny, you don't understand, I miss him!" Cloud had started with a harsh spitting, but ended up with a wail, crouching as she looked at the ground in almost shame._

 _The black cat flinched, before he slowly relaxed, his eyes softening as he walked to her side, sitting next to her, slowly placing his thin black tail over her mostly white one._

 _"Cloud...you already know that he is with the other she-cat." The pain and overwhelming sadness crashed onto him like a wave of water, and he pinned his ears back as he heard the loud wail of pain come for her._

 _"Oh Tiny! I don't what I am to do anymore, I want to run away, to hope that Max will take me back, but..." She pressed herself close to him._

 _"Stay with me, I promise, its good here." He mewed, nosing her to her paws._

 _"Thank you Tiny..."_

* * *

The black tom uneasily awaited her response, and he felt a jolt of happiness when he felt her press herself against him, a purr vibrating in her throat.

"I love you as well Tiny, more then I ever loved Max." She mewed, and he felt like he would burst from the joy he felt.

"Then...we're mates?" Tiny asked, and he heard her chuckle before she said a quiet 'yes', and he purred happily, letting Cloud rested her head on his shoulder, as he tilted his head so he had his head on hers, their tails in-twining as they stared at the beautiful sunset.

* * *

Tiny nervously paced as he heard the pain filled yowls, and some screeches, and he felt his claws nervously scratch at the grass at his paws.

His owners had shooed him outside when they discovered Cloud had started kitting, the poor queen wailing her lungs out.

The awaiting tom felt the joy of being a new father, as well as the fear of loosing one of them. Only a moon or so ago Cloud had told him she was with kits, and they celebrated at the discovery, and soon enough, their owners found out as well.

Another blood curdling screech broke him out of his thoughts, before a silence settled, and he nervously approached the door, lightly scratching it until the heavy steps of the male owner came, opening it and letting Tiny dart in.

The cat swiftly found the room, and his eyes widened as he saw the she-cat who was his mate curled around three, suckling, kits.

The female slowly stood from where she had inspected each of their kits, allowing the new father to approach them.

"Our kits..." He breathed, hardly believing it.

"Yes, our kits." Cloud gently purred, nudging a pure black kit closer to her side. "Two toms, one she-kit." She mewed, gesturing to the fluffy gray kitten, who had one cloud shaped white spot on her hind leg.

"Their beautiful." He stated, his eyes softening.

"The she-kit is Misty, the pure black tom is Cole, and the other one..." She trailed off, a look of slightly exhaustion on her face.

"How about Toby?" He mewed, his eyes flashing with pain. His son looked almost identical to his brother, Socks.

"Perfect." Cloudy mewed, gazing at the three kits lovingly.

Tiny laid behind his mate, almost curled around her, his head resting on her shoulder as they both gazed at the three, before falling asleep.

Tiny couldn't have felt happier, to have a family, to be without his siblings, to still get to see his mother, to be happy...

 ** _If only it could've ended like this..._**

* * *

 **A/N: So this is my first One-Shot that was good on this site. Thank you to all that reviewed!**

 **And to Answer the Guests Question:**

 **"Lovely story! I really wish Scorge would have stayed Tiny in the original series. Was this a One-shot?"**

 **Thank you first off! And I do to, maybe he wouldn't become such a good villain, and have some happy life. But yes, this was a One-shot, but I could see how I can make this into a actual series with Tiny's son Toby, and maybe his daughter Misty. I don't know, you just have to wait and see. Because I am also thinking of posting another story of mine on here. *Shrug* Lot of choices XD**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading! Hoped you enjoyed! Have a wonderful day/night~3**


End file.
